Class 3A
by Whitewash
Summary: Resistance is futile, even when it's supposed to be for your own good. A drabble series focusing on The 31. [012: Existence]
1. 05: Scar

It bothers her. She can see it in the mirror and she's memorized where is it on her back, so she can trace it, and feel the disgusting, disfiguring tissue along her skin. She hates it, and no amount of makeup will make it go away.

She doesn't want to accept it, because it's ugly, and no one will accept her if she accepts it. She wants to hide it, so no one will have to see it, and hate it, and hate her. At the same time, it's a part of who she is.

So she can't accept herself.


	2. 27: Diarium Ejus

It was her diary, and hers alone. It was hers to see other people's thoughts, but more importantly, examine her own. Being withdrawn, modest, and shy, she never actually revealed any of these things to other people, unless it was deemed necessary.

The secret she wanted to keep most was one that was just... not intended for other people to see or know about. In fact, she had to admit, her own diary could read her mind better than she herself could.

French kissing? Polygamy? Threesomes? She knew of none of them.

At least, that's what she wanted to say.


	3. 15: Everything

Before, we were friends. You wanted to protect me, but you didn't have to.

It was kind of cute, even.

Then you came to Mahora, and everything changed. You avoided me. You wouldn't even talk to me. It felt as if we didn't even know each other anymore.

But you weren't trying to avoid me at all. I became your everything. Every moment of your life was dedicated to mine.

It wasn't just that. You were devoted to the death.

Now you don't have a life outside your occupation.

Why can't things just go back to the way they were before?


	4. 01: Possession

She set the fumbling doll upright and grinned awkwardly as it fell over again. Even after numerous tries, it just seemed that you couldn't reteach a ghost how to walk.

"Nah, y' see, walking isn't that hard," she tried to say, "you just need more practice... Uh," her grin faltered, "I think."

The doll feigned a sigh and sat on the edge of the tabletop. "I'm not sure I can learn anymore. I'm too used to floating, I think... This possession thing... will it really work?"

"Yeah! Trust me. We're friends..." there was a hint of a smile, "right?"


	5. 13: Authority

I will do anything you say regardless of my own condition, because I am selfless. I will kill, I will die, if only for your sake, as nothing else matters to me, and that is the truth.

I realize you might hate all the attention and formalities. You might just want us to be friends, or perhaps you want me to be someone else. I would change for you, but you would hate me for that, because it would be for your sake and not mine.

So I remain hopelessly devoted, and I don't regret it at all.

I can't.


	6. 04: Philosophy

"Er... '_Fortiter fedeliter forsan feliciter_'?"

The ermine smirked. "You don't have much confidence in yourself by saying that, do you? C'mon, pick something else! Doesn't have t' be in Latin, either, y' know. Just something easy to remember."

"Well, I have been studying Latin. I don't want it to go to waste..."

"Hah!" he laughed. "You'll be using more than enough of that. You could always take my suggestion, you know..."

Her face reddened, then paled.

No. No, _that_ was not an option.

Still...

She sighed. "How about... '_Amantes sunt amentes_'?"

He grinned. "Oh... Figured that out already?"

* * *

**Latin notes**: _Fortiter fedeliter forsan feliciter_ means "bravely, faithfully, perhaps, successfully," and _amantes sunt amentes_ means "lovers are lunatics". The latter also happens to be the name of an album by the Mexican rock band Panda... 


	7. 03: Spectrophilia

Want. Want want want.

It was engraved into her brain. To own things. To hold things. To consume things. Power, wealth, information—she wanted it all; to get more and more, and never have enough, because that's the way things worked, and that would be the way they worked whether she ever thought about it again or not.

It didn't matter that greed was a sin; nothing had ever stopped her from holding material gain in high regard before.

But she was supposed to be attracted to material things.

Not people. Not thoughts. Not feelings.

And not ghosts. Certainly not ghosts.


	8. 06: Something Else

She is a boring girl—too tall, too skinny, too Japanese. She wants to be exciting... but she's afraid her mind is preprogrammed to think normal, boring, rational thoughts. There's no way for her to go out there and just be herself, because she is always being herself.

But in the water, she is something else. She _is_ the water and its gentle, life-giving, cleansing, powerful, destructive nature. She is the incredible, mysterious world it engulfs, life, death, everything she wants to be and more.

Out of the water, she can only be herself.

That, she considers, is all right.

* * *

A/N: This must be Cloverfield-inspired or something. I never write about Akira. D: 


	9. 012: Existence

Was she fearless? Sympathetic to the girl's plight? Or just plain crazy?

Not once had she said she needed someway to break the laws of nature, not to mention the consequences that would undoubtedly follow.

It was a fact that you could not bring dead people back to life years after they had died.

She didn't really want to, anyway. She was content the way she was.

"No, you're not."

So this one person would gladly go breaking supernatural taboos. Just because.

It was nice to have friends...

She just hoped her friends would last longer than she had.

* * *

A/N: So I figured 01 deserved a better drabble. Thus, 012. 


End file.
